pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 33 - The Final Contest, Surging Thunder
"Alright this battle is getting good!” shouted Eria "Yea did you see the way Pikachu sent that Sandslash flying." nodded Misty "Pikachu is a very powerful pokémon and Ash is a skilled trainer, but something tells me that he's going to have his hand's full with Micheal and Garmane." noted Tanza "Isn’t that the truth." agreed Brock as he sat down beside Tanza. "Nice work out there Brock. If that Hyper Beam would've connected you might have won." reassured Misty "Thanks‘, but to be honest even if that Hyper Beam had connected I don't think it would've made a difference. Ash and Pikachu had better be careful. Micheal and Garmane are on a whole other level of battling." noted Brock "Come on Ash and Pikachu you can do it!” cheered Misty "Garmane use Dragon Claw!” shouted Micheal "Pikachu you use Iron Tail!” shouted Ash Garmane dashed toward Pikachu and Pikachu dashed Garmane with his tail glowing and when the two of them collided they where both sent sliding back. "Now Garmane use Dragon Breath!” shouted Micheal "Use Thunderbolt Pikachu!” shouted Ash Garmane fired a stream of blue fire and Pikachu fired a lightning bolt causing both the to collide, but Pikachu's lightning bolt broke through the stream of fire and hit Garmane. "Alright we got him. Now use Iron Tail!” shouted Ash and Pikachu took off running toward Garmane with his tail glowing. "Alright Garmane use Dragon Rush!" shouted Micheal Garmane dashed toward Pikachu with the blue energy covering it and before Pikachu knew what had happened he was sent rolling backwards. "Oh no Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu as he got back up "Garmane use another Dragon Rush!” shouted Micheal as he dashed toward Pikachu again. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle!” shouted Ash Pikachu dashed toward Garmane as he was engulfed in yellow electrical energy and he collided with Garmane. There was an explosion and Garmane was sent sliding back, but Pikachu was sent flying back into the wall. "Pikachu please get up!" urged Ash, but Pikachu just laid there. "Look's like it's over." sighed Misty "Well folk's look's like Pikachu is..." started Monica, but she was cut off as Pikachu started to glow. All of a sudden the yellow electrical energy surrounding Pikachu began to expand until it engulfed the entire field causing yellow electrical energy to surge across the ground. "What going on?” wondered Ash Ash watched as Pikachu suddenly got to his feet and he saw that his eye's were glowing with a yellow energy. "Hay Tanza what's going on?" asked Misty "I don't know." shrugged Tanza "I have a bad feeling about this." said Eria "I don't know what's going on here, but we're still going to win this. Garmane use Dragon Rush!” shouted Micheal and Garmane dashed toward Pikachu. "Pikachu watch out!” shouted Ash Garmane got close to Pikachu, but just as he was about to ram him, Pikachu turned around and Garmane was sent flying back into the wall. "Awe man Garmane are you ok?" asked Micheal Garmane struggled to his feet as he started to glow red and he let out a loud roar as he got back to his feet. "Now what...something not right with Pikachu?" pondered Ash to himself "What's happening?” wondered Misty "It look's like Anger Point." observed Brock "What's Anger Point?" asked Misty "It's a ability that increase the attack power of the pokémon to it's maximum when it hit with a critical attack." explained Brock "Well that last attack must've hurt bad." noted Misty "Something's not right." noticed Tanza "What do you mean?" asked Misty "That last attack wasn't an ordinary attack." agreed Eria "What do you mean?" asked Misty confused. "Alright Garmane use Dragon Rush!” shouted Micheal Garmane dashed toward Pikachu again, but this time it collided with a force field of electrical energy. "What the...how is Pikachu doing that?” wondered Ash as he watch Garmane push against a invisible wall. "Garmane give it everything you got!” yelled Micheal All of a sudden Pikachu started to surge with electrical energy causing the electrical force field that Garmane was pushing against to suddenly expand and explode. The explosion sent out a powerful shock wave that destroyed the roof of the coliseum as well as sent Garmane flying back into the wall destroying it. Both Ash and Micheal were knock off their feet by the force of the explosion that was sent out. "Wow what power. Pikachu's attack destroyed the roof of the coliseum." announced Monica as she picked herself up. "What just happened?" asked Misty gathering herself after the explosion. "Like I said before I’m not sure." replied Tanza "What happened...Garmane are you ok?" asked Micheal as he ran to the destroyed wall where Garmane was sent flying through. "Garmane is unable to battle which mean's Micheal is out. With a display of overwhelming power Ash and Pikachu win." declared Monica and the crowd burst into cheer's and applause. But Ash did not hear her as he walked through the large dome of light that had engulfed the entire field with Pikachu standing in the center. He then looked over at Pikachu who was standing still as if he where staring off into space as Ash walked up to him. "Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash Pikachu turned toward Ash and he raised his paw's into the air firing several large lightning bolts causing a powerful shock wave. Ash was sending flying back into the wall hard as the electrical dome began to suddenly expand reaching out near the stands. A large number of people in the stands began running and screaming trying to get out of the coliseum. "What's happening to Pikachu." panicked Misty "Come on let's see if we can help Ash." urged Brock as they ran out onto the floor and over to Ash. "Are you ok Ash?" asked Misty "Yea I’m ok, but I have to help Pikachu." nodded Ash as he picked himself up out of the pile of rubble that was created when the wall collapsed on him. "Wait!" shouted Eria, but it was to late as Ash took off toward Pikachu. Ash quickly ran up to Pikachu as a electrical force field appeared around him which electrocuted Ash as soon as he reached for Pikachu. Ash yelled out him pain as electricity surged through his body and he was sent flying back into the wall again. "Ash!" yelled Misty as she ran up to him. "Don't worry I’m ok, but I can't get through to Pikachu." moaned Ash as he stood back up. "Come on we'll help you." offered Brock "Stop!" shouted A voice They all stopped in their track's looked to their left and saw Micheal and Garmane walking toward them. "Why should we stop. We've got to help Pikachu!” shouted Misty "I know that, but Ash is the only one who should stop him." motioned Micheal pointing Ash. "But how do I do that?" asked Ash "You are an aura user are you not? That just not there to keep you alive you know.” said Micheal "Yea, but how did you know?" asked Ash “Don't worry about that. If you and Pikachu are truly the best of friend's than you will stop him, but you must do it fast because if you don't Pikachu will die." stated Micheal "What!” shouted Misty Ash looked at Micheal for a few minutes, before looking back over at Pikachu and then down at his hands. Ash felt a sudden surge of energy rush throughout his body as his fist began to glow with a white energy. "I won't let Pikachu die!" shouted Ash Ash dashed toward with his fist behind him and as he neared Pikachu he threw his first forward clashing it with the electrical force field that surround him. "Come Ash you can do it1” cheered Misty Ash pushed against the force with all his might causing it to bend and then he suddenly reached through it and grabbed Pikachu. Ash quickly pulled him to his chest and hugged him tightly as he was engulfed by the yellow electrical energy that surrounded Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu snap out of it!” shouted Ash All of a sudden the dome of electrical energy began to shrink till it surround Pikachu. The yellow energy surrounding Pikachu suddenly disappeared and he stopped glowing all together. "Pika?" wondered Pikachu as he looked up at Ash "Your back to normal Pikachu." smiled Ash hugging Pikachu. "Alright you did it!” cheered Misty as she ran up to Pikachu and Ash. "Yea I did. Hay where did Micheal and Garmane go?" asked Ash They all looked around and saw that Micheal or Garmane weren't anywhere to be found. Just then Monica walked up to Ash and Pikachu from the sideline with a large smile on her face. "Sorry Monica I guess we ruined the contest." apologized Ash "Chu." apologized Pikachu "Nope not at all. Not only did you win the contest you also showed use you cared enough about your pokémon to put yourself in harms way and you also gave us a good light show. So all in all you deserve this trophy more than anyone and I would say our contest came to a spectacular ending." announced Monica The coliseum exploded with people cheering and clapping for Ash and Pikachu as Monica passed them their trophy. Later that night in the PHD Ash was sitting down in a chair looking at Pikachu who was fast asleep in his lap. Ash thought about what had happened today with Pikachu during the battle and it was the only thing he could think about. Pikachu had created a dome of electrical energy on the field and then blown the roof off of the stadium. Could Pikachu losing control of his powers mean that he's closer to reaching his limit and if so is his life really in danger like Micheal said. Ash also thought about what Timothy had told about Pikachu being able to limit break soon, but the question would be if he could handle the training. No matter the road Ash felt that Pikachu's life was in danger no matter what road he took, but then it occurred to Ash about a feeling he had been having lately. He had felt that their lives were in some sort of danger so could this feeling he had being applying to Pikachu's predicament. Ash began to rack his brain of someway that he could help Pikachu, but then again he began to look at how things have been going for him lately. First off he remembered how they all got attacked by Blood Wake and though he helped a bit if it wouldn't have been for Timothy he might have been kill. Second was during that storm in T-Town and through he was paralyzed by some unknown force worse could've happened to Misty or Brock if Tanza and Rodney hadn't been there. Not once, but twice Ash had found himself feeling completely powerless and unable to do anything. With this thought running through his mind Ash though if he couldn't help his friends back then, then how was he going to help Pikachu now. Coming up the hallway Misty stepped into the living room and she saw Ash sitting on the couch with Pikachu in his lap. She looked at his face as he stared down at the little yellow pokémon that he was thinking about something hard and whatever it was she knew that it wasn't good. "Don't worry Ash he'll be ok." assured Misty as she sat down beside him. "Maybe, but I feel so helpless.” sighed Ash “What do you mean?” asked Misty “I couldn’t do much against those Blood Wake member's and during that storm...if Rodney and Brock hadn't been there.... I don't know...i feel as if I can't do anything right now...i feel that Pikachu's life is in danger which makes it even more so." sighed Ash as he looked at Pikachu. Misty looked at him and then she looked at her own hand, before taking a deep breath before setting her hand on his. Ash looked over at Misty's hand and then looked up at her as she smiled and stared at him with her green eyes. "Don't worry Ash. When the time come's and Pikachu need's you...I know you'll be there for him and I know that you'll do everything within you on abilities to help him." reassured Misty "Thanks’ Misty...I think that I’ll turn in now to try and get some sleep." smiled Ash Misty nodded and watched Ash stood up and stretched before picking Pikachu up and disappearing down the hallway and into his room. To Be Continued......................... Category:Season 1 Content